


Virgin Lips

by PaprikaFetus



Series: Who is the Prettiest Girl, Karma? Nagisa. [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: DDDDDD: CAN U HEAR ME CRYING THROUGH THE SCREEN, First Kiss, M/M, i cant even, this is so fucking embarrassing and shit cover ur eyes pls, what hte fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaprikaFetus/pseuds/PaprikaFetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma and Nagisa are boyfriends that just can't get it right. As in, they are trying to pull a first kiss and it ain't working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Lips

The children of Class E were outside playing on the field with wooden knives in their hands, trying their best to strike down Korosensei's head. Karasuma watched silently on the sidelines, correcting anyone who held their weapons incorrectly. He was, of course, their teacher. The children laughed with joy and marvel each time they managed to strike down the freakishly yellow octopus' head. Any other teacher or student would tilt their head in confusion and question the sanity of the children in Class E.

 

The children of Class E, the End Class students, may not have been the best academically superior students or even the most obedient students, but at least they had each other. As long as they could sit together, talk together, laugh together, and plan about how to kill Korosensei together, they were content. Being in a classroom with a super octopus of a teacher and friends that had supported each other's backs was certainly enough to get through Kunugigaoka Junior High School. 

 

On the other hand, despite everyone tight-knit platonic relations, there were two students that happened to miss a few rounds of assassination badminton. 

 

"Karma-kun..."

 

"Ah, what's up Nagisa-kun?"

 

Nagisa looks up to Karma with his bubbly blue orbs, hoping to make sense of the situation at hand. Karma's smirk sent Nagisa's eyes straight back down to the closing distance between the two. His cheeks began to spill colors of red and pink when he notes how unbelievably real the whole situation was becoming.

 

They had never been intensely intimate. Even if they had been dating for the past few months, there was not a single ounce of intense intimacy between the two of them. When no one was looking, Karma and Nagisa would hold hands for seconds at a time, never going beyond a simple action of holding hands. When they sat together on the field alone or walked home from school, their pinkies would lock together. Moments where they had any sort of physical contact, the two would go silent and appreciate the very absolution of being close to one another.

 

But, that's just what two idiots in love do; they fear the next step and the steps after.

 

Nagisa could feel the heat radiating his cheeks when Karma swoops in to tease him, acting as if he'll steal a kiss from virgin lips. Nagisa argues that his lips are still quite innocent, despite having his mouth being overruled by Bitch-sensei's powerful kissing techniques. She wasn't genuine and neither should he. Nagisa doesn't know what he wants or what he likes. He can't tell Karma that he wants him to lean in a little closer and kiss him silly—no, he _definitely_ cannot do that. 

 

And, he can't touch Karma in any way because he's too embarrassed, too afraid; it's as if Karma would back away with a playful, yet devilish smile plastering his face. The funny thing was, however, was that Karma had never attempted to be  _this_ close either. The other always seemed to be so carefree and optimistic while respecting his boundaries. Karma was always so cryptical in the most attractive ways. And, he was equally so adoring when it came to just the two of them. 

 

With Karma's slender and taller form towering over Nagisa like a tree and a hand pushed against the wall next to Nagisa's head, the world began to fade away. Nagisa trains his eyes on the wooden floor that was ready to give away splinters. 

 

"N-nothing..." Nagisa gulps.

 

"Aw, that can't be all, can it?" 

 

Nagisa could hear the mirth lacing the undertones of Karma's voice. 

 

"I-"

 

"Nagisa-kun..."

 

Nagisa looks up to stare into mercury-gold eyes; he's one-hundred percent sure that Karma's gotten him under a spell.

 

"K-Karma-kun?"

 

"Do you want to try Bitch-sensei's... t-technique on me?" Karma tries his best to control the hesitancy in his voice. 

 

"What?!" Nagisa's eyes widen in surprise, the blush on his face growing. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he isn't so surprised, anticipating that something was bound to happen, but Karma's words seal the deal. "I... I mean..."

 

"If y-you don't want to, then I'll-" Karma steps back with the same surprise, completely losing his confidence. 

 

"N-no! I didn't say that... I just..."

 

"We-"

 

"I just don't know h-how to..."

 

"How to what?" Karma presses forward with an uneven smile dangerously dancing on his lips.

 

"You know..." Nagisa began poking his fingers together to calm himself. 

 

"I know what...?" the tone in Karma's voice sounds so suggestive that Nagisa begins to believe that maybe they could actually start something.

 

"I don't know how to kiss," Nagisa looks down, feeling the shade color his face. 

 

Karma begins to to chuckle innocently until he falls back onto his butt, gasping for air. Nagisa doesn't know what to think, except for the words of defense. 

 

"H-hey! What are you laughing at!"

 

"N-no! I'm just..." Karma looks up to see Nagisa's adorably red face and embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he spits out before breaking into another fit of laughter. 

 

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa whines before crossing his arms and walking in the other direction. 

 

"No-no! I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you," Karma gets up and reaches out for his embarrassed boyfriend's shoulder. Karma notices how Nagisa's lowered head doesn't rise and opts to give his honest explanation. "Okay, maybe I was laughing at you, but I was laughing more at how we both don't know how to kiss."

 

"W-what?" Nagisa looks up in a mere second. "Really? You don't know how to kiss?" 

 

"Hey! That's nothing you should be laughing about!" Karma shakes his head when Nagisa is the one to roll on the floor in complete hilarity.

 

"You-you don't even know how to kiss too!" Nagisa manages to breathe out before he resumes his entertaining episodes of laughter.

 

"You're no different! I don't see why you're laughing too!" Karma's cheeks redden so badly that he feels his days of being human are coming to an end; it's Karma, the tomato, time.  

 

"Ah," Nagisa composes himself and pats his vest and trousers down for a half-ass tidying up. "You're right."

 

"Wha-" Karma's eyes widen when he watches the turn of events.

 

Nagisa's lips felt to soft and precious against his own. The world has stopped. It didn't matter if seventy percent of the moon was missing or Korosensei was going to destroy the Earth within the next year—none of that mattered anymore. All Karma could see, hear, feel, taste, and smell was Nagisa. _Nagisa, nagisa, nagisa_ , Karma recited over and over in his head like a mantra. Nagisa had so innocently taken a step forward, so innocently wrapped his arms around Karma's neck, and so innocently stood on his tippy-toes to make up for the height difference. And, they so innocently shared their very first kiss together. 

 

Karma didn't care about how inexperienced he was anymore because the taste of Nagisa's blissful lips against his own was way better than the satisfaction of fighting. His perplexed arms soon found their way around Nagisa's small waist. Karma's body, despite being thrown off by the sudden kiss, was returning back to its instinctual self. Though, his mind and heart were still roaming through an elysian world. The caress of each other's lips was so soft and so natural. The kiss wasn't hungry or desperate; it was more sweet and endearing rather than anything else. Nagisa opened his eyes, surprising himself with how bold he became, but he still smiled into the other's lips. He could count the eyelashes that lined each perfectly shaped eye, which donned Karma's face.

 

Nagisa saw the blue skies and cherry blossom trees compliment each other in the background. He could hear the bubbling stream trickle down mossy stones that carried the stories of man and life for centuries. Nagisa could put the gun and knife down and just allow Karma to drink him up like the elixir of eternal love and strength. As time passes and the clocks begin to tick normally, Nagisa could see the mercury-gold eyes stare right back into his soul. This time, though, he is neither afraid or embarrassed. So, with every careful and gentle drip of euphoria that Nagisa dropped, Karma received them all. 

 

Was this love? Was this how love felt?

 

Nagisa didn't know. But, what he did know was that no matter what, he'd stand by Karma's side.

 

"Karma-kun."

 

"Nagisa-kun."

 

_I think I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> baby chicken nuggets. taekook lords have mercy on me. this was so fluffy i am cringing and i wont stop cringing until korosensei is dead. this was a prompt sent to me on [tumblr](http://jeon-day.tumblr.com/) from an anon... feel free to stop by and drop prompt bombs on me e.e


End file.
